Finally
by tiddlestide
Summary: A one shot set just after Golden ends with a little cross over during platinum as Lissy is a side character during. Lissy X Dylan as I love the paring. Golden by Jennifer Lynn Barnes


**All rights to Jennifer L. Barnes I just loved the characters and wanted to see Lissy and Dylan get together or more Lissy accept her feelings for Dylan.**

Finally getting out of Grams lessons I was making my way to Dylan's place deep in thought not watching where I was going. I mean just because Grams calls Dylan my champion, doesn't mean I have to fall in love with him right then and there. He is so annoying the thought of us... wait why doesn't the thought of it repulse me like it used to. I mean it's been barely a month since I got here only a few weeks since the incident with Mr Kissler and minutes since I learnt my best friend the boy I had a crush on for most my life whom finally kissed me just as I was moving away forever started dating my best girlfriend mere moments after I left. How does one deal with that? Well there goes the last strings of friendship I ever had to Cali. At that last thought I start tearing up. No, I will not cry in the middle of the street. I am still hanging onto some form of project normal. I'm almost at Dylan's not that I would cry in front of him or tell him nor tell him about it, he isn't into girl/boy talk anyway. I just want a distraction. I can't seem to discover why when I'm around Dylan he always makes me feel better. Must be his aura. Yeah let's go with that. I'm almost there keep it together... Suddenly I'm blinded by the brilliant white of Dylan's aura. Wait no, it's Dylan in front of me not just his aura.

"You should really watch where you're going I could have been a lamp post" he says in his trademark bored yet smirking voice. He really has opened up a lot in the past month. Looking up I'm met by his eyes staring into mine I can't seem to say anything I just stare back. Dylan seemed shocked "I didn't think the insult was that bad. You don't need to cry over it."

After what felt like hours but was probably more seconds I find my voice, "is Audra here yet?" its small and quiet guess I need more then to see his nice aura to get these horrible feelings away.

Dylan just shakes his head no. Barely hanging on to 'the don't cry in front of Dylan' mantra I brush past him heading straight for his front door not stopping until I was in her room. Vaguely registering that Dylan has followed me not saying a word. Feeling bold I go straight for his bed and plonk face down into his pillow and just stay there trying to breath, willing the tears to go away. I can feel Dylan shift uncomfortably besides me, I hadn't noticed till then that he was just staring at me, even though I couldn't see him, I could feel it. Mark that up as something to think about later when I'm not an emotional wreck.

Rolling my head to the side a little just enough to see his aura I notice strings coming off of his aura towards mine almost like he wanted to comfort me while trying to look like he was doing random things around his room as if I wasn't there acting like a weirdo. Aww. I didn't think the malnourished prairie dog was so thoughtful. Though if it wasn't for me being able to see his aura worrying about me I wouldn't think he cared at all.

Half expecting Dylan to ignore me like he usually does when romance stuff is brought up I muffle out "how are you supposed to deal with the 2 people you thought were your best friends start dating moments after you leave town. Days after one kisses you and spends the night with you alone at the beach before you left" I thought I saw his face darken when I said that, "and the other knew you had feeling for the first one since you were 6?"

Dylan stops fiddling with things around his room and I feel the side of the bed dip sown as he sits besides me. Quietly he replies. "I don't know. The guy sounds like an idiot. Your sister did mention him. As for the other friend. Sounds like your better without them."

Wow that was a very not Dylan thing to say. I didn't know he could be so sincere. Slowly I lift myself up off his bed so we're sitting facing each other. As Dylan reaches up to swipe the tears from my face. I didn't even know they were there. We hear Audra calling up the stairs. Sighing I take myself to his bathroom while he calls out to Audra that we are here. Splashing water on my face and trying the deep breaths techniques Grams always wants me to do to calm myself. I realise I'm not upset by the traitors anymore. I also have decided that they will no longer be referred to by their names merely the traitors.

Finally feeling composed enough to face people again though knowing my face and hair look a complete mess I make my way back to Dylan's room Audra was waiting somewhat patiently for me while Dylan was back to reading his comic. "So dylan tells me you were dumped."

Sending a glare his way I reply "it's hard to be dumped when you weren't dating. My traitor best friend just kissed me, then started dating my other traitor best friend days after I leave." I could see Dylan, with I think a smirk but looked softer than his usual one, as I was saying that. Ignoring him I focused an Audra and her expression. At least I could count on Audra to give a proper response. Including her Aura as it did a sympathetic wave in my direction matching the look on her face.

"Want me to hack his IM account and bring it down with a virus that he sends to every person at your old school saying something really embarrassing about him the second he logs back on to it?" She asks sweetly. I couldn't help the giggle that came out.

It did sound like a good Idea and I knew his password too... "Thanks. I'll think about it. Think I'd rather give it to the other traitor as she knew my feels and still started dating him."

Dylan looked up at me as I said it with a somewhat apprehensive look. "Didn't know you were so spiteful" When you've known them for over 10 years it's kinda hard not to at least think about pay back but as it stands I honestly didn't want to think about them at all anymore. No strings left in Cali remember.

I smile at him and for a brief second, I see him smile back it was so quick I think I missed it but for that brief second his genuine smile made him look completely different. "On an unrelated note wasn't this catch up to do with homework?" I ask trying to change the subject. Audra pouted at me obviously she was hoping to get more gossip out of me. Not going to happen.

The days kept going by, I finally got into a somewhat okay routine. Wake up go to school, lessons with Grams, hang out with Audra and Dylan. Pretty simple things. Dylan had gone back to being quiet smirking idiot. Tracy and Fuchsia pretty much ignored me. Traitor 1 (Paul) hadn't bothered to contact me in any way which I was okay with. Traitor 2 (Jules) had left a few phone messages and a couple IM's but they all went ignored after another week of not being able to contact me she finally seemed to leave me alone. Which made me very happy.

Sitting in the cafeteria staring at my lunch, I was half tempted to start bringing my own. I think I'm losing weight not eating the disgusting food here. Noticing Dylan had finished his lunch, how he can stomach it I'll never know, I absentmindedly hand him my sandwich with only one bite out of it. Not thinking much of it I get a quiet "thanks" from him. I don't even bother to respond as he is already half finished. Thought when I hear a snicker I turn to look at Audra smiling away at us. If Dylan noticed he's doing a good job of not showing it. I on the other hand know exactly what's going through her head. It all started the weekend gone.

Mum and grams were at the house while I was in my room getting ready to meet up with Audra and Dylan as usual, we were going to have a B-movie night at mine. When I hear the knock. Than my phone went off saying I had a message. Quickly I check my phone knowing mum or Grams would get the door. The message is from Audra saying she's sorry she can't make it and to tell Dylan to have fun. Before I can reply I hear Grams loud voice from the living room and rush down stairs to save Dylan from her questioning or worse her telling him he's my destined or some crap like that.

To my horror the later is actually happening I can hear her greeting him as Lissy of the sky's champion. I can only imagine the smirk I'm going to get when I walk in and am secretly happy Audra isn't here with him to hear this as well. Or we would never live it down. As I'm entering I can hear mum in the background trying to explain what Grams is trying to say. Instead of a smirking prairie dog I'm greeted with an honest smile and is that… a boasting look? Even his aura seems to be happy hearing all this. What the hell is going on!?

Finally, I'm noticed and the trademark blank bored look with smirk is back on his face. Not surprisingly it took another 10 minutes before I could drag him away from mum and Grams up to my room.

"Sorry about them, after the Kissler thing they have gone back to their crazy selves, and yet still don't listen to me when I tell them things." I say, working my way over to the cushions on the ground set up for the 3 of us in front of my tv and look through the movies. Which one should we start with...?

"All good" Dylan responds why does his voice always sound different when it's just the 2 of us compared to when other people are around. "What time is Audra getting here?" he asks.

Oh right! The message she sent me. Getting up and going to my phone I get her message up and finally reply with 'that's okay guess I'll make do without you.' Which responding to Dylan's question, informing him its just the 2 of us. Out the corner of my eyes I see he aura do something akin to a happy dance, while his face stays impassive, only that's ridiculous as one he is not the type to dance and why would he be so happy about it?

Turning to face him "you want to pick the first movie and I'll go get the popcorn?" I ask.

Next thing I know we're sitting on the cushions watching a terribly acted movie eating popcorn, totally normal for friends, till Dylan leans back into the cushion almost lying down when I feel his arm spread out behind me on my cushion. The weirdest part is it didn't feel bad to have it there. We ended up quite engrossed in the movie and by the end I was also relaxing back, ending up half cuddled up to Dylan's side. What?! How?! When?! Sitting up quickly trying to look not embarrassed I turn the TV off. Not knowing what to say I'm saved by mum calling up to us that dinner is ready. Saved by food.

We managed to get another movie in (with no random cuddling this time, I put a pillow between us) before my Parents came up to say good night subtly hinting Dylan shouldn't be staying much longer not that they really seemed to care. Where all parents that lax about things like guys staying in the teenage daughters' rooms? Though Traitor 1 and I had sleepovers often enough we were also next-door neighbours, so it was easier.

By the third movie we were pretty tired Dylan mumbled something about heading home at the end of this movie. I was too tired to argue. Besides the floor there was no-where for him to sleep.

I didn't end up seeing the end of the movie I just woke the next day to feeling Dylans' arms around me my head and hand on his chest and what felt like his head resting on top of mine, also Audra staring down at us with a huge smile on her face. To say it was very awkward was an understatement. I could have died right then and there. Carefully I tried to sit up without waking him up, but Dylan wouldn't let me go and mumbled into my hair to stay. Audra chose then to start laughing outright, which finally woke him up and letting me go.

"Your mum made pancakes, she didn't want to wake you up…. I felt bad for ditching, so I decided to bale on my parents and spend today with you if there are any movies left to watch" Audra sheepishly said turning to look at the tv and DVD collection.

It was then I realised I wasn't in the clothes I had on yesterday I was in my PJ's and there was a blanket over us. HOW?! WHEN?! What is going on?! Dylan didn't say a word he just got up gave me a once over (I was in a singlet and short PJ pants) and went straight home not looking at either of us nor saying goodbye.

We have not spoken the rest of the weekend and by Monday he went back to acting the same, sort of. Well as far as I can tell, I think he is acting the same, not that I usually pay him that much attention. Audra on the other hand when not talking about Tate and how hot he is, has the same Cheshire cat smile as Grams or Lexie when I bring up Dylan. This has got to end, I just don't know how to bring it up. I look down at my connections to both Audra and Dylan. Audra's is a steady solid line about the size of a pen. That's nice still the same as last week. Dylan's on the other hand is much thicker almost the same thickness as a marker. That has grown since the weekend. Suddenly I was out of my body being drawn to two auras baby blue and lilac watching the 2 owners of the colours I realised the girl was trying to ignore the boy like they had just broke up but still wanted each other. Hmm maybe if I tied them back together maybe it would help. Before I got too carried away with baby blue a lilac I noticed another person standing off to the side and back of the goldens tables watching them, he was see through like my astral form. He hadn't noticed me, but I had noticed he was watching Lilah. I notice Lilah look to me (my astral form not the solid form that was currently resting her head on Dylan's shoulder, I'm What?! Focus!) then behind her at the boy before ignoring us both and turning her attention back to Brock who seemed to have fuchsia flirting with him in front of everyone. Well that's my que to get far away from their table and back to mine.

Coming back to myself and sitting up Audra was halfway through her new favourite smile towards up while simultaneously watching the Goldens table on the other side of the room. "Looks like a storms brewing, did you happen to over hear anything while being a ghost?" Audra asked excited. Least I can be glad I've made friends whom don't freak out about my having powers.

"Nah, all I saw was Fuchsia pushing her boobs in Brocks face and Lilah about to mark her territory and fight back." I reply nonchalantly. I honestly wasn't interested in what was happening with the Golden Sluts, I was more interested in the fact, though she tries to ignore me Lilah can see my astral form and she has another ghost or something following her.

During choir we were blessed with theory work. Not that I was any good at it, it just meant that Audra and I could talk and not have Dylan around to overhear. As soon as the teacher had her back turned Audra jumped right into questioning that I can tell she had been holding in since Sunday when I refused to talk about it. "So, are two a thing now? I mean after I'd given you guys the night to get things progressing I thought maybe he might have had the balls, but I'm really not sure, you guys haven't changed that much after Saturday night."

Trying to decipher what she had said, she planned to not come so we could be alone? She wants us together? Do I even want us together? Taking a deep breath, I reply, "Honestly I don't know what we are we aren't dating, I don't know what my feelings are about it. I have Grams and Lexie on my case about Dylan being my champion, My chosen one. Grams even went to far as to tell him about it. But I don't want to be with someone because it's who I'm told is destined for me. I want it to be my choice and I'm seriously confused about it all. Dylan seemed happy when grams was telling him about how we are destined to be together, but he hasn't shown me any signs he actually likes me like that. And waking up in his arms does not mean anything as we haven't even talked about it." End of rant.

Audra looks thoughtful for a bit before responding to my rant, "If he did bring it up and you guys did talk about it. Would you like it to go to boyfriend girlfriend status?"

"I honestly don't know" and that part worries me more, I should be decisive in my decision but the more I think about it, the more I realise I wouldn't mind it at all, especially when I think about how good looking he was when he smiled a genuine smile without his hair all over his face. Just as class is ending I get a text from Lilah asking me to meet in the cafeteria after school. Must be important since there were no insults nothing too polite but no insults in the message.

The new Pre-Cal teacher is very boring. I like it. I find my mind wandering and next thing I know I'm watching Dylan as he is also half paying attention looking out the window in the other direction, luckily. Next thing I know I'm staring into his eyes and he has that unguarded genuine smile I like. I can't help but smile back. The end of cay bell jolted us out of whatever that was we were in. As I was about to get up and bolt to the door, Dylan stops me asking "want to walk home together?"

Before I knew what my mouth is doing, I hear myself respond with, "Sure," Luckily no-one was supposed to be picking me up anyway. Then I remember Lilah's Text, "first I have to meet queen bee in the cafeteria Meet me out the front I'll be as quick as I can." Dylan nods and head out the door.

The conversation with Lilah was, weird, to say the least, she kept going on about me telling the other freak following her to leave her alone, even when I told her I don't know him nor why he's interested in her, all I could tell was her aura was back to a lavender instead of true purple like normal and it was going all over the place like someone freaking out. If she was freaking out that much on the inside I had to give her props for being so composed on the outside. In the end nothing came of it and I was happy to be leaving. Goldens give such a headache.

Dylan was waiting on the lawn, it almost looked like he was sleeping, wonder if I could sneek up on him and scare him that's a look I haven't seen of his before. Sadly, before I got close enough his eyes opened and instantly focused on me. To say I got butterflies may be an understatement and it freaked me out a little as I had never gotten them this bad even with Paul. This feeling didn't stop me from giving him the nicest smile I could manage. What's wrong with me this is supposed to be Dylan malnourished prairie dog brooding boy wonder, he is not meant to make me feel all girly. When the hell did that start?!

Dylan got up slowly as I approached, it almost looked like he was going to put his arm around me as he turned to walk inline with me but changed his mind last second. His aura was close to his body like he was deep conversation. We walked in silence for a few streets before he broke the silence. "How you going with the Pre-Cal assignment, managed to finish it yet?"

"Almost, just a few equations have me stumped."

"I-I Could help you with them if you like. I might not look it but can be smart. Plus, I finished it a few nights ago." That does not sound like regular Dylan where the smirking and sarcastic talk...?

"Uh… sure that would help it is due Wednesday I can bring it to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah or we could go to yours today and work on it. I'm completely free this afternoon." I must of taken too long to respond as he followed with, "If your busy that okay, I just wanted to help." Was that sadness I heard in hi tone?

Not knowing what was coming over me but I wasn't sure what to do with the sweet and helpful Dylan. I must of said it out loud, as soon as I thought it Dylan stopped walking and just stared at me. Crap. Definitely said it out loud.

"Sorry, I didn't mean I don't like it, it's just weird you acting this way is all." I try feebly to take back what seemed like an insult if his facial expression were anything to go by.

Shaking his head Dylan walks right up to me "You frustrate me Lissy, I don't know how to act around you anymore. Since before Kissler I've wanted to do something, and it confused me, as I've not wanted to do it with any other girl that's come to town." Before I could ask what he meant, he grabbed around my waist and pulled me to him with his other hand caressing my cheek gave me a soft yet firm kiss. It didn't take me too long before my hands started reaching up his back and tangled their way into his mop of hair. Once I started to respond to his kiss he deepened it by brushing his tongue against my lips silently asking permission I open my mouth a little and his tongue sweeps into my mouth meeting mine. Hours or possibly just minutes pass before we break away smiling at each other and breathing heavily.

Still holding me, breathlessly he says, "Better than I imagined." Letting go of me and offering me his hand, we continue to walk in the direction of my place.

"I probably sound like an idiot right now but what did that kiss mean? It was so sudden. And now this?" I gesture to our entwined hands.

"Uh, this" he lifts our hand up "I don't know just thought it fitting. As for the kiss I've wanted to do that since we met."

"Oh." Was all I could think of.

When we made it to mine, Lexie was sitting outside watching who know for what. When she spotted us, she gave a mighty squeal, cause Dylan and I to drop our hands. "Oh My God, it finally happened, yay, you guys are a couple!" she exclaimed in a loud voice.

Dylan responded, "yep." Before I could deny anything. Wow I'm dating the brooding wonder and he hasn't even officially asked me yet. I told him this too, to which he responded with kissing me again, in front of my little sister, "will you go out with me?" he asked after pulling away. I glance to my sister she seemed way too close. Looked back at him and saw he had on his genuine smile that gave me butterflies, all I could do was nod. Then he was kissing me again and I hear Audra in the back ground with Lexie cheering a 'Finally', when did she get here? Had she been here the whole…. The thought didn't stay long as Dylan was surprisingly good at getting my mind to stop thinking when he kissed me like that.

 **Please R &R but be kind. There aren't many one shots of this fandom around. I just loved the story.**


End file.
